Eyes of a Hunter
by Tigger77
Summary: March 18th- I was killed by a force so powerful I had no chance of survival. March 20th- My mother learns she's with child. December 25th- I was reborn. Read and Review! Kinda weird but, still worth your time!
1. chapter 1 Snowy White Owl

**Hi everybody! How's it going? Good hopefully. Well if you don't know me already I'm Tigger77. I've written three other stories. So that makes this my fourth. I just randomly thought of this when I was talking to a friend and I couldn't get it out of my head so I am writing it now. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a penny. ;) **

**Summary:**

**(During New Moon)**

**March 13****th**** I was killed by a force so powerful I had no chance of survival. **

**March 20th my mother learns she's with child.**

**December 25****th**** I was reborn.**

* * *

**RPOV **

March 18th

I whipped through the forest in Denali. The trees were like a massive green blur around me. My feet left no tracks in the cold forest floor.

The little cabin came into view. It looked bright and cheerful on the outside. With flowers every color of the rainbow blossoming out of the ground for spring. Who would not think the house as cheerful? I knew though. I knew just how deceptive things could be.

Inside Esme was probably moping for her family's lose. Emmett would not be smiling. Alice would not be bouncing. Jasper would be bitter. Carlisle would not have that sparkling light in his eyes. And Edward would not even be there.

He was too busy weeping over his lost 'love'.

Secretly I was sad for Bella. I highly doubted she would find someone as pure and loving as my brother. Secretly, I was also happy for her. Surely she would have been damned to the life I never wanted if we stayed. She would not want to be like this forever. She should be allowed to have babies and a husband that came home to her each evening. Someone to love and be loved back. The things I never got.

I sighed as I walked into the house and up the stairs. This cabin really wasn't so little. It had three stories. Emmett and my room was on the second floor.

My clothes were ruined, much to my dismay. I quickly changed into a red blouse and black skinny jeans. These clothes weren't here last time I checked. Alice must have gone shopping.

Downstairs the door opened. I listened as Esme greeted Tanya and her family in as nicely as she could. Tanya, I was sure was just as worried about my family as I was. Though she didn't voice it. I still saw the sadness in her eyes as she watched my family fall apart by the threads. Saw the hurt that Edward was mopping around over another woman.

Why couldn't he have just said yes to Tanya? She was nice enough. Then, we wouldn't be in this mess. Trust Edward to mess everything up.

"Hello Tanya." I greeted, walking into the room.

"Hi Rose!" She smiled.

"How's it going?" I asked.

It was Carmen who answered. "Very good! We just wanted to see how you all are doing."

"We're doing fine." A voice boomed from behind me. A massive arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed in contempt.

Emmett was the only good thing about life now a day. If I couldn't have a baby, which I was finally starting to accept, then at least I had Emmett.

There was a pregnant silence. It was getting uncomfortable.

Carlisle came down from his study. "Ah, Tanya. What a pleasure to see you. Why don't we all go sit down in the living room." He suggested.

I sighed again. This time in relief. Trust Carlisle to solve the biggest of uncomfortable silences.

"I saw the cutest baby girl last week in the mall." Irina looked longingly off into space.

In fact all of us women did. Except Alice, who was happy with the life she was given.

"What did she look like?" Esme asked.

Emmett groaned beside me. "Not that this isn't fun." He whispered in my ear. "But, I should probably go hunting."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I should probably go, too." Jasper said. Together they walked out the backdoor and into the forest. Boys.

"Oh, she had these beautiful blue eyes and pitch black curly locks! If I was to have a baby girl, I would want her to look just like that."

"What about you, Rose? Still wish for a baby boy?" Kate asked thoughtfully. Obviously being careful not to upset me. Out of everyone in this room, I wanted a baby the most.

"Yes." I said sharply. "Why does no one understand that?" I got up and left the room. _Strange. _Kate was a nice person. I liked her a lot. Why was I being so rude to her? The truth was I didn't know.

E*****O*A*****H

"Oh, come on. Babe! I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Of course you were! Why is it you never think about anyone but yourself!" I yelled.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Emmett yelled back.

"Everything! You big dumb ass!"

There was pounding on the bathroom door. "Damn it! Rosalie open this door!"

"NO!"

"I'm going to count to three before I knock the door down!" He threatened.

"Don't you dare break-"

"One."

"-down my-"

"Two."

"-door-"

"Three!" I heard Emmett's hand fly through the air toward the door, when it was stopped by something, or someone.

"Emmett let Esme and I talk to her." I heard Alice say soothingly.

"Fine." Emmett muttered.

When he was gone I heard Esme's soothing voice. "Rosalie can we come in."

I got up out of the bathtub I was currently huddled in. The door nob now had my fingerprints engraved in it, but I could still open it. As soon as I saw Esme I started crying unshed tears. She grabbed me and pulled me over toward the bed.

"What's wrong Rose." She asked.

I tried to gain control over myself. "I don't know! I asked Emmett which shirt I should wear and, and when he said the red I got mad! For no reason at all!"

"You have been having rather strange mood swings the past couple of weeks." Alice stated.

"And-"

_Flashback_

_The sun wasn't up yet. Emmett and Jasper were still out 'hunting'. Though, I don't think that's what they were really doing. Both their eyes had been golden when they left. They were probably just to scared to come home and be sucked into a talk of babies. Everyone else was busy saying their goodbyes to the Denalis. Acting as if they wouldn't see them until another decade. Which was stupid. If I was right, and I am always right, they would be back by tomorrow. To see 'how we were doing.'_

_Everyone was to busy to notice me. I sat on the bed reading a cosmo girl magazine. When I felt something stir in my stomach. I jumped startled. That was probably what set it off. Blood came up my mouth trying to get out. I pressed my lips together titly and ran to the bathroom._

_Where I procided to throw up half of the blood I had consumed the day before._

_End of Flashback_

Did I dare tell them about that. Surely they would think I was crazy. And besides I'd already decided that I had only consumed to much. They wouldn't need to know that.

"-And that's it." I could tell Alice didn't believe me. Had she heard me? Saw me perhaps? "I'm sorry I freaked out. But, I'm fine now."

It looked like Esme was debating with herself if she should go or stay. "Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes Esme."

"Okay then. Come on Alice." They both left.

I sighed, looking out the window. What was wrong with me?

A slight movement caught my eye. There sitting on the closest branch to my window was a snowy white owl. It's sharp golden eyes starred into mine expectantly. I raised my eyebrow. It seemed to do the same. Then, with out warning it's powerful white wings spread out and it took flight. Flying far away from here. Not looking back once.

In the back of my mind I registered that the snowy white owl was an omen of some kind.

* * *

**And there it is the first chapter of Eyes of a Hunter. What did you think? Was it good enough for you? Review and tell me. It makes me so happy!**

**v**

**review button right here**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2 pregnant?

**Hola people! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Usually I try to get chapters updated sooner. Unfortunately, school is coming to an end and it feels like a three ringed circus more than it ever has before. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

RPOV

_March 20th_

I lay on the couch in the living room. My feet are practically on fire and I have a massive headache. Isn't that just great? A vampire, someone that's supposed to be unbeatable. Has goddamn sore feet. It was unbelievable. As well as inconceivable!

I blame Edward.

"Hey babe. We're all going out hunting. Do you want to come?" Emmett asked walking in. His eyes black and dead. Jasper stood silently behind him.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I stated.

"But, Rosalie. Your eyes are pitch black. Your obviously hungry. Are you trying to starve yourself?" Emmett asked. I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt a twinge of annoyance and irritation towards him. Even though I knew he was only trying to help.

"Emmett, I mean it. I am not hungry."

"But-"

"Fine! I'll go! If you just shut up!" I growled, trying to get up. I swung my legs off the couch, throwing the little blue blanket that had been over my shoulders to the floor. I stood up.

"OW!" I cried. My poor feet, so sore, now not only felt like they were on fire, but also felt like there was a million blisters, all popping at the same time. And my toes! They felt like a hundred bees had stung them.

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled as Jasper cringed and hissed. Not from Emmett's loud booming voice, but from my pain.

I fell back onto the couch. In seconds the whole family was there, standing around me. Except for Edward. Of course not Edward.

"Carlisle! What's wrong with her?" Emmett cried. Holding my face in his hands. I felt prickles on my eyes and knew if I could, I would be crying.

"Back up Emmett. I need to be able to see her to figure out what's wrong." Carlisle's calm voice broke through. He was using the voice he usual reserved for patients. Instead of comforting, I found this scary. I didn't like it. It only made me want to cry more. For I knew now, that there was infact something wrong with me.

"Rosalie. I need you to tell me exactly how you have been feeling for the past couple days or so. I also need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I sniffed. I continued when Carlisle motioned me to. " Well two days ago I threw up and I've been really moody lately. For no good reason! Almost like I'm bipolar. And my back was hurting yesterday. And now it's my feet!"

Carlisle shook his head. Then, he rubbed his knuckles through his perfect hair and sighed. He did this again and again. Every now and again muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"Well..." Emmett prompted anxiously.

"I've got a theory. The only problem is it's impossible." Carlisle looked frustrated by this.

"What's your theory?" Esme asked, quietly.

"I think..." Carlisle sighed. "I think Rosalie is pregnant."

I froze.

It was true. At the moment, anyway. I was pregnant. A vampire was pregnant. It was amazing. Of course I couldn't let myself hope. Carlisle was still doing test. There was still a chance that I wasn't.

But, sitting out in this tree, over looking the forest, it seemed so easy to believe. Looking up I noticed one thing. That the same snowy white owl that I had seen only days ago was flying towards me. It stopped only a few feet away from me and hopped closer still. As if it wasn't afraid of me. As if it didn't sense the danger.

When it was sitting by me, it looked up at me. It's eyes light and shining, coated with mischief. It winked at me and took off, again. In to the now setting sun.

* * *

**So watcha think? Be totally honest. I don't care. Just review! Please and thanks!**


	3. chapter 3 torture and pleasure

**Okay. At first I didn't know how to do this. I was thinking of maybe just skipping to the ninth month of Rosalie's pregnancy. But, then I thought that wouldn't be fair and that'd I should write a couple chapters about the months. But, I didn't want to do that either. So, I have come to the conclusion that I will make a mega chapter of all nine months! I hope you all like it!**

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ: Recently I have also decided to make a playlist for all my stories. If you have an idea for a good song for this stories playlist, please do add it in a review or pm me! It would be much appreciated. And if I think the song works for the story, then maybe I will add it in the playlist. :) Please and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Twilight, the charecters or the plot. :(**

* * *

**_Month 1_**

_"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" Esme asked excitedly._

_"I don't know yet Esme! We'll just have to wait and see!" I replied, just as excited. _

_"Oh! I'm sure it's going to be just great! You'll have your baby and Edward will be happy!" For some unknown reason, Alice couldn't see in to the near future. Only farther out and still those were only glimpses. We didn't know why. But, it was killing Alice slowly._

_"I hope it's a boy!" Esme cried._

_"Yes, I do as well." My eyes clouded up._

_Suddenly there was something pushing on my stomach. "Oh!"I crowed. It happened again. My babies feet were kicking! "It's kicking! It's kicking!"_

_Us three girls screamed with joy. _

_"What happened?" Emmett growled, running into the room. _

_"It's kicking!" I screamed._

_"Oh my god." His eyes got wide. I grabbed his hand and set it on my tummy. The baby kicked again. Emmett's eyes only got wider._

_Ding. Dong. The doorbell rang. _

_"Hello? Anyone home?" Tanya's voice traveled down the hallway._

_"Y-y-yes." I called and Emmett removed his hand. We had decided to not to tell the Denalis'. They fallowed the Volturie's laws to closely. Surely, it would be dangerous for me and the baby if they found out._

_"Oh. There you are." Tanya and her sisters came into the room. "Wow. Rosalie, something good must have happened! You're absolutly glowing!"_

_"Yes. Something good has happened." I agreed, smiling brightly. I looked over at everyone, seeing them smiling only made me smile larger. _

_A large pink blob caught my attention. It was resting on the window seal and appeared to be a butterfly. It's large, globe like eyes looked at me for a minute. Then, as if to smile it's proboscis, or tube mouth, curved up.. It flew off, leaving me completly dazed and disorented._

**_Month 2_**

_"A little to the left Emmett." I commanded as I looked out the window into the pond behind our house. There was a swan sitting silently on the water. It swam gracefully across the glassy water_

_Emmett did as he was told; squeezing another blob of icy hot on my feet. Icy hot worked. I don't know why. It felt so refreshing and soothing on my sore feet. I needed to thank Alice for recommending it. _

_"Um, Rosalie?" Jasper asked hesitantly. Good. He should know not to mess with a pregnant women. Scratch that. Pregnant vampire._

_"What?" I growled._

_"Esme got a hold of Edward, and well, he'll be here soon." Jasper rushed._

_"Wait? He's coming?" I didn't think Edward would believe us if we told him over the phone._

_"Esme just told him there was danger. Which there is. She wasn't lying." _

_"Props for Esme I guess. Thanks Jasper. You don't need to be scared. I'm ina good moo-" I was cut off by a door slamming shut downstairs._

_"Hello?" Edward called out. There was many a screams from Esme._

_"Edward! I missed you so much! You can't leave us like that ever again!" Esme cried._

_"Yeah Romeo. What's your problem anyway." I scowled, walking down the stairs with Emmett behind me._

_Edward started to growl, but stopped short. "Why do you smell like icy hot? And why am I here? I thought there was and emergancy."_

_"There is son." Carlisle stepped in. "Come sit down and we'll explain."_

_We all went and sat down in the living room. Edward sat alone in a chair. I almost felt sorry for him. He looked like hell. His hair was in more of a disarray than before, and his eyes were dark and shaded._

_"Rosalie's pregnant!" Alice screamed before anyone could talk. We all looked at her. "Sorry I just really needed to say that out loud."_

_Edward looked to be in disbelief. He looked around. "You have got to be kidding me."_

_**Month 3**_

_"Emmett! Will you please just get me acouple squirles? Is that to much to ask for?" Carefull Rosalie. Breath in through your mouth, and out your nose. Just like Carlisle told you. _

_"But, Rosie. I got you a deer." Emmett whined._

_"But, I don't want a deer." I growled. Edward chuckled darkly from behind me. He had decided to stay after we proved that I was in fact pregnant. Though, I could tell he would rather be out hunting that ginger gal for his precious human, than be here with his family, watching and enduring my bitchiness. "Shut up Edward."_

_"Why don't you?"_

_I returned to glare at Edward. "You know, sometimes I really wish you hadn't left Bella. Maybe then you'd still be the giddy n' gay Edward we all knew and loved." Edward flinched, but siad nothing in return._

_"I'll just go get you your squirells." Emmett muttered, ducking out of the room._

_My glare softened. "You know I'm not lying when I say you shouldn't have left Bella." I've got my baby now. I couldn't care less. "I'm sure she's just as upset as you are now. Maybe you should go back for her-"_

_"No." Edward snapped. The tone in his voice clearly told me to leave it be. Of course, I never gave in that easily. _

_"Why not. She wants you. You want her. Don't make this a Romeo and Juliet story please."_

_"No. She's safer when I'm not there. Besides I'm sure she's moved on." Without another word, he stalked out the room._

_Yet I knew he was wrong. How? I didn't know. I'd been saying that alot, but this time it acctually irratated me. For I knew, deep deep down, in my heart even, that Isabella Swan was not safer, nor had she moved on, nor was she in anyway fine. I didn't know how. I just did._

_Emmett came back in the room shortly after my revilation; holding onto a bucket of squirrels. One looked up at me. It's big eyes stared at me with hope, so despret, so upsetting. I couldn't hurt that one. When Emmett left I would let that one go. Too bad I couldn't/wouldn't do the same for the others._

_**Month 4**_

_Goodbye house. Goodbye forest. Goodbye memories. Goodbye creepy animals. I will miss you all..._

_Not! We are finally leaving! Leaving this wacky place my child was consumed in and where animals wouldn't stop looking at me in._

_On my stomack now, was a little babies bump. It had made me extatic, until Carlisle explained that the denali sisters were bound to notice sooner or later, and we'd have to leave sooner or later, and though I would miss the Denalis sisters the want to leave was greater. Besides, though Tanya had promised she'd 'given up' on Edward. (She didn't know of Bella. Just that Edward needed to leave.) It was still hard to watch her try to seduce him._

_So here we go. Hello Isle Esme! Hello beaches! Hello jacuzzi! Hello relaxation! Hello sun! If I had any say in anything, which I did. This was were my daughter would be home schooled and raised. No danger. No worry_

_Honk honk!_

_"Everyone get their butts in the cars right now! Or else we're leaving without you!" Alice yelled loudly._

I took one last look at my old house that I was sure to remember for the rest of my life. Sitting by the door way was a little tabby cat. It meowed and purred, liking it's paws. I looked to see if anyone else saw it, but no one did. Looking back it was gone. With a sigh I got into my BMW. Goodbye...

We took off into the night.

**_Month 5_**

_The sand around my body was hot and soft. I liked the feeling. Plus with the sun beating down on me, making my skin sparkle brightly, my ussually cold body felt more heated. It was one of my good days. A day I wasn't sore, or sick. Today was a good day. Footsteps headed my way woke me from my dreaming._

_"Hi Edward." I said quietly. I knew those footsteps. They stopped momentarily, then resumed there pace._

_"I didn't know you were out here." Edward plopped down besides me._

_"Yeah. What are you doing here." I asked._

_"I needed alone time. A little bit of space." He sad quietly._

_"Do you want me to leave?"_

_"No. Your fine. Why are you out here?" He asked, laying down._

_"Dreaming."_

_"About the baby."_

_I smiled. "Yeah."_

_"Have you decided on the name?" _

_"Well, if it's a boy, I think maybe Dean Price. Or maybe something more modern. Alex Lee?" I pondered._

_"What if it's a girl?"_

_"I haven't decided yet." No I hadn't. Mostly because I didn't believe it to be a girl._

_"Oh." I looked over then. I probably should have before._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked terrible...er. More so than ussuall._

_"Just been thinking about Bella. She's probably met someone new. Someone she'll marry. Someone she'll have...kids...with." If possible his eyes grew sadder._

_"No. Your wrong. Though I don't like to admit it. You and Bella were mates. She wouldn't just move on."_

_Edward looked at me harshily. "How would you know that?"_

_That's were I was stumped. "I don't know. I just do. Maybe sensibility or whatever this is comes with being a mom, but I just know Bella's out there waiting for you."_

_He shook his head. "No. I don't believe you."_

_"I'm not asking you to try." There was a tense pause. "How much do you miss her?"_

_"A lot." His voice broke. "I don't know how long I can keep going without her."_

_I scooted closer to him. Apparently today I was supposed to play big sister and confident. "You wanna talk about it?"_

_"No." He shook his head._

_"Okay...Just know I'm here whenever you want to talk." _

_Edward looked up and smiled. It wasn't a real smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but it wasn't a fake smile either. "Let's go finish unpacking. Can you Esme added onto the cottage so fast?"_

_And we walked hand in hand, brother and sister, back towards our new home. If I had looked up I'm sure I would have noticed the little blue jay sitting on a brach watching us._

_**Month 6**_

_Only a little closer. Almost, almost there. There! Now reach out a little more! Got it! Shoot! No! Don't let it fall! Ugh! And there goes my chance of watching t.v._

_Today I was bored. Not just bored either. More like just lazy and it just happened to be the day that everyone decided to leave. Just great. I didn't feel like getting off my bum to get the remote, so here I was stuck with nothing to do. Again, just great!_

_"Watcha doing?" Edward asked_

_"Oh good! Someones back! Go grab me that remote." I pointed towards it._

_"Why's it on the floor?"_

_"That's not important. Just grab it for me!" I yelled._

_"Yes ma'am." Edward sullooted._

_"You know. You're a lot more happy than you were a couple months ago."_

_Edward shrugged. "I noticed that. I don't understand it, either. Think maybe it's Jasper."_

_I laughed. "Maybe. Thanks."_

_I used the remote Edward had just given me to turn to the show The Office. One of the best the human world could create. We sat in silence for a moment._

_"You know, I thought about it, and if, on the off chance I have a baby girl, then I'd name her Stella May." I broke it first._

_Edward seemed to ponder this. "I like it." Good. And he'd never have to know that it was a spin off of Bella Marie. In thanks for giving my brother happines, and making the whole family happy._

_"Good." _

_"SHOOT!" I screamed._

_"What?" Edward yelled._

_"Nothing." I panted. "I just keep seeing these animals."_

_"Animals?"_

_"Yes animals." I said getting irratated. "They turn up everywhere." I looked back out the window. The red wolf I swear I saw as no where insight._

_"Maybe it's a sign?" Edward concluded._

_"Yes but, for what?"_

_**Month 7**_

_"No! I am not painting my babies room yellow! That is a terrible color! The color of pee in fact, and that's final." I huffed._

_"But! It would be so beautiful!" Alice whined._

_"Alice leave her alone!" Emmett growled, trying to calm me down at the same time. And I gotta say, it was working. His musashis could do wonders for me._

_"Why not golden? It's not yellow for Rosalie, but it's close enough for Alice." Esme interseeded._

_Alice got a thoughtful look on her face. "That'll work! Construction starts tomorrow! After I've hunted! Rosalie your not allowed to peak!" She took off gracefully down the hall. _

_"Don't worry, Rose. It'll get better." Carlisle walked off to. Followed by Esme, Jasper and Edward._

_"It will, baby. I promise." Emmett cooed lightly._

_I sighed. "I know. Now. Go get me some icy hot."_

_"Right away ma'am." Emmett walked out, leaving me alone. _

_I staired down at my stomack so I wouldn't get bored. It was getting pretty big. How many times had I imagined it like this and it not coming true. It gave me happiness. My little boy was in there. Alex Lee or Dean Price. Suddenly, and without warning, something hot ran across my foot. I looked up. A little mouse had run across my foot, and jumped up onto the table. It stared at me for a second, then turned and ran. I must be going crazy._

_**Month 8**_

_"Perfect." I muttered to myself._

_"Having fun, Rose?" Edward asked from above._

_"Y-e-s! This jacuzzi is the best." I purred._

_"Maybe I should try it out sometime." He mused._

_"You should. This thing is heavan." I looked up quickly. Shouldn't have said that. "Sorry Edward. I know Bella's your heavan."_

_He shrugged. "I know. You were just emphasizing how nice the water is."_

_I smiled. "Well, it is nice."_

_Edward gasped. I looked up to see what he was looking at. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes buldged. Right in front of us. Not even ten feet away sat all the animals I had seen the following month. The owl, mouse, red wolf, butterfly, blue jay, tabby cat, squirrel, even the swan, but there were others too, dogs, cats, birds, and turtles, and elephants, and other random things._

_They all stared at me for a minute, then like all the other times took off, running and flying and waddling away. Me and Edward were left starring._

**Present day- December 25th- Month 9**

I waddled down to the kitchen. Emmett was supposed to have gone and gotten me more squirrels this morning. He had better. I seemed to be in the worst mood I had ever been in before, and I would hate to rip off my dearly beloved husbands head today.

Ah, but there it is. Right were I asked him to put it. That little canteen of blood in the fridge, right were I asked him to put it. I reached up to grab it, standing on my tippy toes. Liquid ran down my leg. I looked down in shock. There was a little puddle of liquid forming around my feet. Shoot.

"Emmett!" I screamed. A pain racked through my body, and I doubled over in pain.

"What?" Emmett asked frolicing into the room. Frolicing. I mean really?

"I'm in labor you moron! Get some help!" I screamed, but Emmett just froze. Eyes wide, mouth ajar. Double shoot! "Edward!"

"Rosalie? What's wrong? And why is Emmett-" he finally looked at me. "Damn it! Don't worry! I'll call Carlisle! He'll be here soon! Come on, lets go lie down. Here we go." He grabbed my hand and helped me walk to the couch. "Just lay there a sec."

I nodded ferociously. That's when Emmett finally woke up.

"Oh god! Rosie! We're having a kid Rosie!" He looked as happy as hell. If only he knew what I was going through. I was about to respond when another shot of pain shot through me.

"Carlisle too far away!" Edward yelled. "He won't be back tell tomorow, and the by the looks of it the baby's coming out tonight." I looked at him in shock. Emmett dozed into lala land again.

"What are we going to do?" I cried.

"Edward! You do it!" Emmett yelled pushing me toward Edward.

"Emmett!" I screamed at the same time Edward screamed "NO!" and pushed me toward Emmett.

"Edward! Both of you stop pushing me! Pregnant women if you don't remember!" I said, pointing to myself. "And Emmett's right! Edward you're the only one with experieance as a doctor here. Do what ya gotta do! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I curled into myself. "And fast!"

Edward looked hesitant. "Just do it Edward! Or I swear to god..." Emmett yelled.

"Fine! Rosalie lift your legs." He examined me for a second. "Damn it. You're closer than I thought. It's already time for you to push!" I nodded. "Okay! Grab Emmett's hand this is going to hurt." I did as I was told. "Now push!"

"OW! Emmett! I am going to kill you for this!" I yelled when I pushed. It hurt like hell. Like rhinos stomping on you, followed by a million bee stings.

This went on for some time; me screaming bloody murder at Emmet, Emmett looking about ready to faint, and Edward in doctor mode.

"Just one more push, Rose! He's almost out!" Edward tried to be reassuring.

"You are so dead! Emmett!" I screamed. Then, just as fast as it came, it was gone. The pain subsided. All was quiet except for a little fluttering heart beat in Edwards hands. I looked up at my little boy. Edward was staring at him, in shock and confusion. Just staring at him.

"Edward wha-" I started.

"It looks like theres a new Cullen in the family." Edward started slowly. "Stella May McCarty Cullen."

* * *

**There! I finished, and I am proud to say that, that was the longest chapter in any of my stories I have written! I know it's amazing! Anyway, what did you think? I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about the pregnancy or the birth! I've never had a baby nor studied them! Also, my computer is having trouble and I can't fix errors at the moment, so sorry about that to! Sometimes I hate my computer!**

**Don't forget about songs for the Eyes of a Hunter Playlist! I hope to have it up soon!**

**And Happy Summer to one and all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 complications

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had writers block and all that jazz. ****But I'm back now! That's all that matters! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

It was true. The whole family was in shock. For not only was my baby not a boy like I recently presumed, but also for the fact that she didn't have Emmett's eyes, nor mine. Instead her eyes were the same chocolate brown color as Isabella Swans. Which goes to say her little curls on the top of her head were the same as well. It was not only a shock, but a surprise.

Whether it was a good surprise or not was undecided.

Either way, no one gave much care. Stella was still the cutest baby of all times. She could easily take on an immortal baby in a beauty pageant. Emmett had even tried to get her signed up on one. But her alikeness of Bella Swan was not the only complication we had.

Edward for one was not doing well at all. He had been scared out of his mind when he saw Stella, and thought it best to check up on Bella. To no avail she wasn't their. Not in Florida, nor in Forks. She was gone. No one had seen her since March. Of last year. The public had deemed her dead. Edward was distraught.

But he still returned home immediately. I asked him how he was able to handle knowing she was dead. Edward had looked at me with grave eyes, and said. "I know she's not dead. Bella is Bella. She wouldn't have given up so easy. Someday I'm sure I'll find her." Then without another word he had turned back to Stella, playing with her feat. I could already tell that he was imagining Stella as his Bella. Yet I wasn't that concerned.

I knew I should be, but being a mother had calmed me down a lot. And if anyone was with my baby I would pick Edward. I knew he would be able to take care of her, and protect her from harm. I trusted him.

Unfortunately I would like to say that, that was the end of the craziness. Stella looked like Isabella, and Edward lost his Bella. But that wasn't it.

Stella was having problems. She didn't talk. Not even a little gurgle. No noise came out of her tiny mouth. She was quiet. Like she was just trying to take everything in. And she had what Carlisle said were seizures. Every week she would have one. One where she would just stop moving, her eyes glazed over, her little body shaking. Sometimes it got to the point where tears leaked down her face. Every time my heart broke again.

These little seizures happened almost every week, and were set off the things we didn't know. Emmett one time called her a cute little baby. That set her off. They had started off just every other month. But they had gotten worse. I was so scared.

My baby didn't deserve this torture.

I sighed looking down at my little girl. She stared gravely back at me, with her little brown eyes.

"Good girl Stella." I whispered.

"She hasn't talked yet has she?" Edward asked coming in.

I just shook my head. "Why are you back so early?"

"Wasn't hungry. Can I see her?"

"Sure." I muttered, handing her to him. "Careful."

Like I'd said. Stella was full of complications.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I'm sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer. And I was thinking of maybe doing it in Stella's point of view? What do you think?**

**I need 13 reviews before I'll continue. **

**P.S. I've got a new poll on my profile, and It'd be awesome if some of you would check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am sad to say I no longer have time to write this story. If any of you would like to continue on with my work, please PM me or comment and I'll send you any details you might want to take over. If there are more than one person wanting to finish my story then I'll take the time to decide who will. The 'auditions' I guess you could call them will be up tell June 8th. One month from now.

I am sorry if this upsets any of you. I just don't have time anymore.

Stories I am also getting rid of:

Justice and the Will to Be Free

Eyes of a Hunter

Legends of the Red Wolf

Shattered Glass

And Tanya in Wonderland


End file.
